


Больше никогда

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: упоминаемая Эйприл — это девочка-колонистка из аниме «Paragon Lost», в котором раскрывается история Веги, о которой он вскользь упоминает в МЕ3.





	Больше никогда

Вега не знал, почему в ту ночь ему не спалось. Обычно после секса с Джек спал он как убитый. Его темперамент и ее бешеный нрав превращали их ночи в водоворот безумия и огня, после которого оба падали совершенно обессиленные. «Постельных разговоров» они, как правило, не вели: не потому, что подобная романтическая чушь бесила Джек, а потому, что оба проваливались в сон, лишь только отдышавшись. Хотя романтическая чушь Джек все-таки бесила.  
Но сегодня Вега не мог уснуть. Он сидел в постели, облокотившись о спинку, и рассматривал подругу. Она лежала на животе, отросшие волосы разметались по подушке, пряча лицо, а плотный покров татуировок создавал иллюзию одежды. 

“Может, так и задумано”, — подумал Джеймс, понимая, что никогда не спросит об этом напрямую. — “Может, она «оделась», чтобы больше ни при каких обстоятельствах не остаться совершенно беззащитной”

Зная, что Джек в последнее время стала спать куда крепче и спокойнее, Вега рискнул провести пальцами вдоль линии одной из ее татуировок. Порой ему в голову приходили абсурдные мысли о том, какой была бы эта женщина без них. Вот бы взглянуть… 

Эти мысли вертелись в голове, как назойливые мошки, но Вега отгонял их. Он любил Джек такой, какой она была, и прекрасно понимал, что татуировки — и ее, и его собственные — это нечто куда большее, чем просто картинки на теле. На самом деле их наносили не красками и иглами: они прорастали из воспоминаний, пробивали себе путь из самой глубины, через кости и плоть, начинали зудеть под кожей, пока игла татуировщика не прокалывала ее, выпуская их наружу. 

Татуировки Джек можно было вырвать только вместе с воспоминаниями, а кем она была бы без них? И кем бы он был без своих собственных? 

Кожа Джек на ощупь была неожиданно гладкой, хотя прикасаясь к некоторым татуировкам, Вега до сих пор невольно ожидал, что почувствует объем линий. Но, как правило, это оказывалось иллюзией — доказательством мастерства татуировщика. Как правило. Но не всегда. 

Джеймс нахмурился, когда его пальцы нащупали вздутую полосу. Шрам. Один из многих, которые прятались под яркой вязью татуировок — будто их уродливый набросок. Вега помнил, как однажды наблюдал за рисующей Эйприл. Сначала она сделала эскиз карандашом, не поскупившись на жирные линии, а после раскрасила рисунок. Поверх грубых штрихов легли другие — более точные и красивые, сделанные цветными фломастерами. Но как ни старалась, Эйприл так и не смогла полностью стереть набросок. Он проступал сквозь картинку как призрак: на первый взгляд незаметный, но стоит только сосредоточиться…

Вега убрал руку. Последнее время Синтез чудил. Когда Джеймс в прошлый раз так коснулся шрама Джек, на него потоком раскаленной лавы обрушились воспоминания. Он как наяву увидел Прагию и ту проклятую лабораторию. Стерильный белый потолок, людей, склонившихся над ним — а на самом деле над Джек — и обсуждавших ход эксперимента так, будто ее не было в комнате, или она спала под анестезией. Но она была прямо здесь, надежно зафиксированная на операционном столе, и слышала все, в полной мере осознавая, что вот-вот случится. Полная ужаса перед предстоящей болью, которую не смягчит блаженное забытье анестезии: потому что в этот раз ученые решили не только вживить пару новых имплантов, но и проверить, как превышение болевого порога будет воздействовать на биотику «подопытной Ноль». Душащий ужас, ломающее чувство собственной беспомощности и ярость. Чистая, кипучая ярость, которой было слишком тесно в худом, покрытом датчиками теле — вот, что Джеймс ощутил тогда. 

Это было ужасно. Но он хотел лучше знать Джек, и он не отказался бы узнать и остальную ее историю, пусть и пришлось бы в буквальном смысле пережить ее. Он бы пошел на это, если бы не одно «но». Когда Синтез связывал их с Джек сознания в единое целое, она тоже вспоминала все, с той же яркостью и живостью. И это было недопустимо.

В первый раз, когда такое случилось, гостевой домик, в котором они тогда ночевали, едва не погреб их под собой, сложившись, как стопка карт, под натиском выплеснувшейся биотики. Дело не закончилось парой трупов только потому, что Джеймсу удалось привести Джек в сознательное состояние, и она успела раскрыть защитный барьер за мгновение до того, как бетонный потолок размазал их по полу. 

Очнувшись тогда, Джек смеялась, и в такт ее смеху по биотическому барьеру шли синие волны. Сначала они заставляли массивные плиты трескаться, потом разбивали обломки на части поменьше… и еще, и еще, и еще, а потом бетон рассыпался мельчайшей пылью. 

Вега наблюдал за этим, пытаясь понять, вернулся ли к Джек контроль над биотикой или она может только направлять ее разрушительную мощь так, чтобы та не обернулась против них. Понять было трудно: зеленые искры плясали в полубезумных глазах женщины, и выражение этих глаз ежесекундно менялось: то в них вспыхивали ужас и боль, то они наполнялись азартом и каким-то темным, отталкивающим упоением, почти эротическим, но в то же время неуловимо отличным, будто отравленным. 

— С костями это происходит быстрее, — шепнула она тогда, наблюдая, как пыль соскальзывает по куполу на землю, — показать?

Рука протянулась к нему, открытой ладонью вверх, и Вега взял ее, не помедлив. 

— Надеюсь, не на мне, — пробормотал он, и глаза Джек вспыхнули еще ярче, ему даже показалось на секунду, что в них за зеленым свечением проступил прежний цвет. 

— Не дрейфь, — хохотнула она, в одно движение оказываясь у него на коленях и впиваясь в рот жадным поцелуем. 

Вега помнил, что успел только осознать, как касается ее, желая обнять покрепче, а потом перед глазами вновь взвился сноп зеленых вспышек, и вернулась та лаборатория на Прагии, но на этот раз она была собственной противоположностью: от опрятности не осталось и следа, стены покрывали подпалины, вмятины, брызги крови и сгустки чего-то более плотного и мясистого. Свет мерцал, то там, то здесь вывороченные из стен провода искрили и рассыпали по полу искры. Они бликами отражались в густых лужах крови. А воздух раздирала болезненная какофония звуков: вой сирены, механический голос ВИ, требующий сохранять спокойствие и привести в действие какой-то протокол, топот чьих-то ног, разноголосые крики, отдаленные звуки стрельбы и шум крови в висках. 

Биотика кипела в крови, и это ощущение не было похоже ни на что из того, что Вега когда-либо испытывал. Но сейчас он не мог сконцентрироваться на этом, слишком сильны были эмоции Джек, которая в этот раз делилась с ним памятью добровольно. Она, шатаясь, брела по коридору, и противоречивые чувства рвали ее разум на части. Счастье и эйфория от ощущения безграничной свободы; клокочущий ужас от одной только мысли о том, что эту свободу у нее отберут, и снова вернется крохотная камера с фальшивым окном, доктора и боль - все виды боли, которые только могло представить ее истерзанное сознание. 

Веге стоило огромного труда сохранять память о том, кто он такой, но он все же попытался мысленно потянуться к Джек и успокоить ее, напомнить, что все это давно в прошлом и больше никогда не повторится. Потому что она невероятно крутая. И потому что он голыми руками порвет любого, кто попытается тронуть ее. 

Джеймс не был уверен, сумел ли тогда передать свои мысли Джек, но картинка замерцала, а когда вновь стала четкой, из смежного коридора вывернул один из докторов. Он был перепуган, но вооружен пистолетом с транквилизатором. Джек считалась в «Цербере» настоящим сокровищем, ее нельзя было убивать. Она тоже это понимала, даже в том состоянии. Особенно в том состоянии. 

Барьер взметнулся перед лицом быстрее, чем мозг осознал, что нужно делать. Плотный сияющий щит, как сфера из пуленепробиваемого стекла, настолько крепкий, что когда дротик транквилизатора ударился об него, игла сломалась с неестественно громким звуком. 

Врач запаниковал и бросился в сторону, надеясь вернуться в коридор, но шансов у него не было. Плеть биотической энергии подсекла ему ноги, а через секунду он оказался весь переплетен светящимися нитями. Вега чувствовал всю ту ненависть, которую Джек питала к этому человеку, в их сознании — сейчас одном на двоих — стремительно проносились эпизоды с его участием, один другого хуже. Джек хотела многое сказать ему, но чувства были слишком сильны, от них перехватывало дыхание, а горло сводило болезненной судорогой. Она не стала ничего говорить, она сжала кулак и позволила биотике растолочь кости мучителя в труху. Взгляд его глаз — безумных от боли и ужаса в момент смерти — раскаленным клеймом впечатался в мозг Джек. Она не могла его забыть. 

Вега не знал, как сумел вырваться из общего видения, но когда он сделал это, защитный барьер биотики лопнул, а Джек обессиленно упала ему на руки, обмякнув как тряпичная кукла. Ее трясло, мелко дрожали руки, искусанные в кровь губы, трепетали ресницы, уже влажные от первых капель слез. Она была в полуобморочном состоянии, но еще несколько минут исступленно шептала: «ненавижу… мертвы, все мертвы… больше никогда». Вега обнимал ее, прижимая к себе. Он был согласен. Больше никогда. 

— Какого хера ты таращишься на меня, как снулая рыба? 

Ворчливый голос вырвал Джеймса из воспоминаний. Джек сердито смотрела на него через маленькую щелку, образовавшуюся между двумя прядями ее волос, упавшими на лицо. Вега улыбнулся. Не мог не улыбнуться. Может, это и было не вполне нормально, но эта грубиянка всегда могла заставить его улыбаться, хотя бы из-за того, что оставалась рядом. 

— И тебе доброе утро, — он наклонился и коснулся губами ее обнаженного плеча, а затем проложил дорожку легких, дразнящих поцелуев от лопатки вдоль позвоночника. 

Джек довольно мурлыкнула, выгибаясь, но слова это не смягчило.

— Какое к хренам собачьим утро? — буркнула она, переворачиваясь и перекрещивая ноги на пояснице Джеймса. — Я же не била тебя по голове вчера. 

— Ну, где-то точно утро, — пожал плечами он и провел языком по ее груди, повторяя линию татуировки, а потом заглянул в глаза. — Но не здесь, и значит, у нас есть еще несколько часов. 

— Несколько? — Джек обхватила его затылок, направляя движения и поцелуи. Ее тело было на редкость чувствительно, и она обожала пробовать границы на прочность. 

Вега слегка прихватил отвердевший сосок зубами, тут же поцеловал и только после этого поднял на подругу глаза. Она нахмурилась, видя его довольное выражение. 

— Мне уже это не нравится. Какого черта ты так улыбаешься, ну?! — женская рука на его голове сжалась, но Вега все еще стригся очень коротко, так что как следует потягать его за волосы не выходило даже у Джек. 

— Утром мы идем на презентацию книги Явика и Лиары. Ты разве не помнишь? Ли прислала тебе для этого случая такое чудное платье…

Джек изменилась в лице: эмоции сменялись на нем быстро, как картинки в калейдоскопе, но круговерть замерла на выражении досады и раздражения. Вега усмехнулся, уже зная, что она не откажется пойти. Последнее время он все чаще в таких случаях видел на ее лице это выражение вместо равнодушия и злости. Это радовало. И определенно стоило того болезненного тычка в бок, который он получил за свою крайне неуместную довольную ухмылку. 

— Видала я их с их книгой, — рыкнула Джек, ловко извернувшись и воспользовавшись рассеянностью Веги, чтобы перекатиться по кровати и оказаться сверху. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — подтвердил он, проводя ладонями по ее бокам и в который раз отмечая, какая она на самом деле хрупкая. Хотя характер и татуировки отлично это скрывали от глаз большинства. Он в большинство не входил, и был этому рад. Как и тому, что до утра в самом деле было еще несколько часов. — Вид что надо.

Это уже не относилось к Явику и Лиаре, и, судя по тому, как яростно Джек поцеловала его — она услышала это. Джеймс сжал пальцы на ее бедрах, направляя движения гибкого, сильного тела, и прежде, чем мир утонул в горячих волнах, стонах и наслаждении, он подумал, что среди сотен планет, уничтоженных Жнецами, есть одна, о гибели которой он никогда не станет жалеть.


End file.
